


Injustices

by The_Exile



Category: Star Ocean: The Second Story | Second Evolution
Genre: Community: genprompt_bingo, Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 05:53:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17360258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Exile/pseuds/The_Exile
Summary: Cyril will not forget the humiliation of being replaced by a faulty unfinished prototype.





	Injustices

**Author's Note:**

> for genprompt_bingo round 15, fill for square 'humiliation'

What humiliated Cyril most about the situation was that there weren't even any records left that he had once led the Ten Wise Men. Within their archives, Indalecio had removed all references to Cyril as a leader - allegedly to avoid confusion caused by any of the Wise Men reverting to their old programming and definitely not to rub it in the former leader's face that their creators had replaced him. Outside of their ranks, Energy Nede seemed to be divided up into people who had only really heard of them through Government propaganda and romanticised stories and the few people who knew the entire truth. The former always seemed to believe that Decus was in charge. He was the scariest, most destructive, least subtle, easiest to understand threat, Cyril supposed, and he tended to be seen leading his team from the front during the away missions that they were the only ones ever sent on, the ones that inevitably involved lots of fire and death. The latter mostly knew that Indalecio was in charge. Although, noted Cyril, they didn't quite know enough, or didn't think, to question why a buggy half-finished prototype was in charge when there was a perfectly working, finalised unit already in existence who had been leading the Ten Wise Men for a long time now. If they did, Cyril mused, they would probably have uncovered the truth by now, have realised the enormity of the doom that awaited them and the futility of continued struggle.


End file.
